


The Sun

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Sun

He knew she was the one from the moment he saw her—hair flying, a fiery corona surrounding her sun-kissed face. Each day was spent awaiting her arrival and ruing her departure. 

When he lay beneath his threadbare blanket, wishing his father had money left for coal or wood for the fire, he warmed himself with thoughts of her. 

He never imagined she could be eclipsed. 

An even brighter light supplanted her as center of his universe, stole his soul completely. 

He had believed his life had worth because of Lily. But that wasn't true. She was just his guide.

~*~

The Saviour possessed his mother's heart along with her eyes. 

Severus wanted to keep him close, keep him safe. He wouldn't lose the boy as well. 

He hadn't planned to worship him. But who was he to resist the power, beauty, and _magic_ that belonged to the son? 

He watched him by day—face stern, eyes unforgiving. 

He watched him at night, spilling in the bedclothes like an adolescent. Every fiber ached to touch, caress, _feel_. 

No one could know how the boy enflamed him, consumed him.

In the end, he clutched him, pulled him close, and fell into darkness.

~*~

_The boy. What had become of him?_

The light was blinding white. His eyes snapped shut involuntarily.

Voices. Footsteps. He feigned sleep. 

A warm hand grasped his own. 

"Please wake up," a voice whispered. 

"Potter?" he croaked.

"Professor!" 

Opening his eyes he was met with a smile as bright as a thousand suns. 

And he was burned.

He looked from their clasped hands to the radiant face before him and raised a single brow.

Harry laughed and squeezed gently before pulling his hand away. "It's good to have you back, sir."

Maybe he'd died and gone to heaven after all.


End file.
